There is a bucket type seat having improved support properties of an occupant as a sports type seat for a vehicle (see JP-UM-A-H05(1993)-076860). Further, there is a shell type seat which provides personal aesthesis by partially blocking side visibility of the seated occupant (JP-A-2015-4020527).
Both of the bucket type seat and the shell type seat improve the support properties by covering the side portions of the seated occupant, and provide improved personal aesthesis. However, depending on the placed situations and the occupant's preference, when the side portions are covered, senses of surrounding and tightness may be imparted to the occupant.
The bucket type seat disclosed in JP-UM-A-H05(1993)-076860 is equipped with an inner seat which supports a seated occupant, and a bucket seat body which covers the outside of the inner seat. When the occupant gets on or off the inner seat, the bucket seat body moves rearward with respect to the inner seat to improve the getting on/off properties.
According to the configuration disclosed in JP-UM-A-H05(1993)-076860, when the bucket seat body is moved rearward at the time of getting on and off the seat, there is no cover which covers the occupant's side portions, which can eliminate the senses of surrounding and tightness to the occupant. However, even if there are no senses of surrounding and tightness at the time of getting on and off the seat, this is meaningless, and in the configuration disclosed in JP-UM-A-H05(1993)-076860, it may not be possible to eliminate the covers of the occupant's side portions at any time if necessary when the occupant is seated on the seat.